Milk Chocolate
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Taste the Rainbow" 'verse. A series of character study oneshots about the Civilians, an episode at a time.


**Title: **Milk Chocolate  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Ranger related violence; language  
><strong>Series: <strong>Taste the Rainbow  
><strong>Characters: <strong>all of the various civilians the Rangers interact with on a regular basis, along with those they save over the course of the individual episodes; with mentions of and appearances by the Rangers and their Villains.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Eventual for all 20 seasons  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this is part of an idea that I had a while ago, to do a series of character study oneshots with a focus on each Ranger, an episode at a time. This particular piece actually focuses on the various civilians the Rangers interact with over the course of the seasons. The main characters will be the series regulars, but will also include characters the Rangers save in specific episodes, such as old friends or family members. This series isn't a priority for me, so it will be updated sporadically, as I have both the time and inclination.

Let me know what y'all think.  
>Fae<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Day of the Dumpster  
><strong>Character: <strong>Ernie  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>803

Running a place like Juice Bar and Youth Centre, Ernie had seen a lot of teens come and go, growing up into adults- some fine, others not so much. He probably shouldn't, but there were some in each generation that he grew more attached to than the others.

His current favorites were all at the Youth Centre now.

Little Kimmy was over on the balance beam. Future Olympian, that one was. He still remembered when she first started coming to the Youth Centre to practice. Sure, she had a gym on the other side of town where she took lessons, but the Youth Centre was her practice ground. It was near enough to her house that she was able to ride her bike when her parents were too busy to drive her all the way over to the gym.

He had watched her improve over the years, snapping pictures and surreptitiously taking video when he was able to. When she won gold at the Olympics, he wanted to be able to tell everyone that he had had a part in her getting there. He couldn't be more proud of her than if she were his own daughter and he wanted to let the world know that he saw her potential before everyone else.

Trini was nearby, running through her Tai Chi. That girl was going to go far, too. A future in the Peace Corps, maybe. Or even in politics. First Asian American and first female in the White House, if she wanted. He wasn't sure if she did, though. She could have a mean streak when her friends were threatened, but he wasn't sure if she was vicious enough for politics.

Maybe she could be a campaign manager for Jason. Now that one definitely had the potential to be President. He was a natural leader. When he spoke, people listened. He was strong and steady. With his background in karate, he knew that violence wasn't always the answer, but he was willing and able to back up his position by force, if necessary. More importantly, he took care of his friends. People loved him because they knew that he truly cared about their wellbeing. That was important in a political figure.

Zack would be a great entertainer one day. He was outgoing and personable. He loved making people laugh, but he never did it at the expense of someone else. He kept spirits up when people were feeling down. He knew how to draw a crowd and how to keep their attention. He'd be a big name in the entertainment industry.

And Billy. That boy had the world at his fingertips. He'd be up there with the likes of Einstein, Galileo and Copernicus. His inventions would be known the world over and everyone would know his name. Future generations would study his work in school.

He had a wall in his office that was covered with pictures of his various favorites over the years. Most of them had gone on to reach local celebrity status, with a few of them becoming famous across the state. These five, however, were going to be known around the world.

When he first recognized their potential, he had asked each one to sign a picture of the two of them together. When the world recognized what he had seen years ago, he was going to proudly say that he had known them when, showing off the first autograph they had ever signed.

He watched as Bulk and Skull made fools of themselves- not once, but twice- and shook his head. When would those two ever learn that messing with Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini or Billy was only ever going to end with the two of them humiliating themselves?

He didn't know about those two. They had the same potential that anyone else had, but they seemed content to waste it by bullying others.

He was proud of the way that the girls and Jason handled the situation, though. They never escalated things, but they didn't let the two bullies walk all over them, either. They defended themselves and anyone else unlucky enough to be a target, and let Bulk and Skull humiliate themselves instead of responding with violence.

One of these days, Bulk and Skull were going to bully someone who didn't have the same restraint and they'd get a taste of their own medicine. He knew he shouldn't, but he almost wished it would happen sooner than later. Maybe it would get those two to shape up and become the fine members of society that they had the potential to be.

Ernie shook his head and got back to work. Jason and Billy would be wanting their shakes after that class, and some of the other kids were still waiting on their orders as well.


End file.
